


The S in SM is for Sex

by ZoeNCT



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Feminization, Hardcore, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress/Pet, Mommy Kink, Multi, Sex Academy AU, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Some fluff with the Dreamies to wash your sins, Sub Taeyong, Taeyong getting fucked by everyone in the kpop industry, Taeyong is everyones favorite baby boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeNCT/pseuds/ZoeNCT
Summary: Sex Academy; a school that teach you, to use the students' word, "how to be a good fuck". Most of the guys there are dominant and only there to teach the girls how to please them, but there's some exceptions and Lee Taeyong, a new student, is one of them.ACCEPTING REQUESTS !1. Taeyong x Taeyeon2. Taeyong x Jaehyun3. Taeyong x Jaehyun x Johnny (COMING)





	The S in SM is for Sex

**Author's Note:**

> My first language isn't English and I never wrote smut so this is trash. Enjoy.

"Name ?"

"Lee... Lee Taeyong."

The lady frowned.

"I can't find your name, you're not supposed to be here."

"But, I, I have a letter !"

"What, that one ? It wasn't for you."

"I know, but..."

Taeyong blushed. He didn't want to go to that "Sex Academy". His dream wasn't to be used like a toy, he wanted to be a firefighter. The thing is, he was the brother, it was his job to protect his sister, even if he was the youngest of the family.

"I don't want to let my sister do this, she deserves better."

"And you don't ?"

"I, I'm the brother. She always did her best to protect me, it's my turn now. I can't let her ruin her life with this."

Another lady cooed at him.

"Aw, that's so cute ! Are you really what I think you are ?"

Nervous, Taeyong tried to breathe in and out. He really didn't liked it, the two girls were looking at him like his puppy looked at her toys.

_ Ruby ! Shit, did I tell mom how to play with her ? _

"Sweety, what's your name again ?"

"Lee Taeyong. I took my sister's letter, I'm here for her."

"Yeah, you said it. She don't know, am I right ? God, you're so precious ! I'd like to have a brother as cute as you. If nobody wants you, I'll take you as my baby boy. I miss having a submissive."

"What ?!"

Embarrassed, Taeyong looked at the two women. He felt ugly with sucj beautiful people.

The first wore a blue shirt and white shorts. Her black hair looked soft and her red lips were very pretty. He licked his pink ones, self-conscious. Now that she was standing, he could see that she was as tall as the second woman, thanks to their high heels.

The second one was perhaps even more beautiful. Her blond hair was coming down to her waist and she looked taller than him with her high heels. In her defense, Taeyong was quite small for a boy.

"Hi honey," the blonde said. "My name is Taeyeon, but you will call me mommy."

"I already have a mother," the boy replied, confused.

She chukled and looked at the other girl, who did the same.

"Sweety, not that kind of mommy. Oh, you're so innocent, I bet you would still be as innocent even after being fucked a thousand times. You're a pure submissive, you were born for this."

"I'm Irene, Taeyeon is one of the few who don't have a nickname," explained the one with black hair. "As soon as your registration is completed, we'll find you one. Taeyeon-ssi, you really think he's a Submissive ? Like, with a S in capital ?"

"I don't think it, I know it. Just look at his eyes, the way he stands, that boy just wants to be dominated, believe me."

Irene bit her pen thoughtfully while Taeyong was losing all his colors.

"Yeah, maybe... a pure submissive, probably a virgin. It's been a while. Those are so tight, it's a blessing to fuck them. Even if they've been used a hundred times, they're still as innocent and virgin-like as they were before. We need him in our school."

"Exactly. I'm calling dibs first," said Taeyeon while taking his hand

"Not fair," Irene whined. "I saw him first !"

"Well, we could have a threesome or I don't know, we'll see later."

Threesome ?!

"First, it's time for some tests. Taeyong, sweety, just trust me. Mommy will take care of her baby boy, don't worry."

Taeyong frowned. He was scared, he didn't want to let her touch him.

"I..."

"Baby boy, did I ask you to talk ?"

He shaked his head. Something told him that he didn't want to make her angry.

"Good boy, let mommy take care of you."

Taeyeon slipped her hand into his pants, the other hand circling his waist to prevent him from moving back like he would have liked.

"Tell Mommy if it hurts, okay ? Use your words, baby boy."

"What ?! You're gonna... but, she's watching !"

"Oh, do you want me to join ?" asked Irene as if that wasn't weird at all.

"I will only use my fingers for now, our baby must be tired, it's quite late. Don't you think so, puppy ?"

"Puppy, that suits him. Or maybe kitten."

Taeyeon shaked her head.

"No, look at his eyes. He's a puppy. Now, my puppy will be a good boy and sucks mommy's fingers, right ?"

"Do it baby boy, it will be easier for you," said Irene while watching with attention.

Trusting her words, Taeyong opened his mouth. Taeyeon wasn't letting him having his own space like he liked too, she was basically wrapping herself around him like a snake does to it's prey.

Well, a prey... he surely felt like he was one.

He suddenly felt something weird at his entrance and she pushed her finger in his hole, making him moan. She used her free hand to draw his head over her shoulder, where he could fully smell her perfume. Taeyeon smelled good, a bit like... uh, his mother. And being fingers-fucked by someone who smelled like your own mother was a strange feeling.

When a second finger joined the first one and made scissor movements, Taeyong instinctively moved his hands to her shirt and clung to it, letting out moans who made the two girls laugh and coo at him.

"My baby boy is so cute, such a blessing... Oh, does my good boy want some milk ?"

Blushing, he tried to let her shirt go but she didn't let him.

"No no no, Puppy, don't do that," Taeyeon chuckled. "Mommy wants to touch you."

"If you had a bed, you could give him another kind of milk," Irene laughed. "Or you could do it now."

"No, my baby seems tired. Third and last finger, baby boy, we'll go to bed after it."

"And not our favorite kind of "go to bed"... sadly. I'd like to see his face between my legs while you fuck him."

Taeyeon groaned.

"Not now, Irene, the poor baby can't do it now, it's too soon. We'll try tomorrow. He's a new student now, is he ?"

Hearing them talk as casual as this while one of them was fucking him with her long fingers made Taeyong dizzy. He let his head rest on Taeyeon' shoulder.

"Aw, is my baby this tired ? Call me mommy and I'll let you come. You'll go to bed after that. Is it okay for my good boy ? Show mommy how obedient her baby is. Who am I, Puppy ?"

"I..."

She curled her fingers, making them hit something in him who made him let out a cry.

"That word doesn't begin with I, honey. You don't want to make mommy angry, do you ? Use your words, baby boy."

"N-No..."

"No who ?"

"Aw, he's so shy !"

"No, mo... mommy."

Taeyeon smiled and patted his head.

"Now that's a good boy ! Beg me, baby, I want to hear your sweet voice ask me to fuck my baby."

Her words would have make him blush if Taeyong wasn't already as red as he could be.

Well, we're already here, what could he do other than being a perfect little sub ?

"Please, please mommy, let me come," he begged. "Please mommy, I want to feel good..."

Taeyeon moaned.

"You're gonna make me come, puppy... who wants to come ? Who wanna feel good ?"

"Please mommy, ba-baby wants to feel good," he stuttered.

"You were a good boy, now..."

She leaned forward, her mouth touching his ear.

"...come for mommy."

Taeyeon licked his ear, making him come in his pants. Embarrassed, he stayed like this, refusing to look at them in the eyes. He just let a total stranger fucks him and making him call her his mommy !

"Let's go to bed, you'll have a very tiring day tomorrow, baby boy..."

Exhausted, he fell asleep after feeling Irene and Taeyeon kiss his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong, sweety, I'm sorry.  
> Or not lol  
> Who do you want next ? Girl ? Boy ? That threesome ? I'm ready to write anything.  
> Also sorry for that shitty chapter I'm really tired and I can't write properly, so... hope it wasn't too boring !  
> (Don't worry it's okay if you don't leave a comment, I understand if you don't want to let others know you're reading this)  
> Btw sorry if I made some errors (I know I probably did a lot, I'm very tired) but I'm not a native speaker.


End file.
